pharaohs and temple priestess
by kakeda
Summary: hi this is based of anceint eygpt. inukag mirsan pairings. i know summery sucks
1. finding a priestess

Once upon a time in Egypt a powerful pharaoh lived and ruled all his people. he ruled with a stearn but kind heart but becuse of an accident people were killed inside, the pharaoh would fear that the angre souls would cause a plauge on his land so he set of his guards to find a temple priestess

in the village

There once lived a young woman named kagome. She cared for 3 young children rin, shippo, and sota. She was very beautiful and caring

"Miss Kagome look at this flower I found isn't it pretty" rin the youngest of the 3 said

"Why yes rin it is I believe that flower is called a flower lily did you find it in the oasis?" kagome said.

"Yep I want you to keep it"

"I'll always keep it near me"

"That's stupid why would somebody want a stupid flower" sota asked

"Yea that's stupid rin" shippo agreed. Rin started crying and ran to the middle of the street.

in the castle

"My pharaoh you called for me" Miroku the priest asked

"yes Miroku you and a few guards go to the village and find a priestess any priestess I don't care how young or how old if those spirits get in the pyramid that could mean disaster will come to the village and I will not let that happen" the pharaoh replied sternly. "now go!"

"Yes pharaoh" Miroku bowed and left

"Everyone we leave for town let us go" Miroku got on his horse and rode to town

back to kagome

"rin, rin where did you go RIN!" kagome ran towards rin who was crying on the ground when she saw a angry ox run towards her "RIN LOOK OUT!" she held on to rin the ox was about to hit then when suddenly a barrier appeared around them and when the ox hit it he flew backwards. Miroku and all the village people saw this.

"Miss kagome how'd you do that MISS KAGOME!" Kagome lost conciseness as soon as the barrier disappeared. Miroku rode up to them.

"Finally the priestess we so long have been searching for has finally appeared before us" ohh the pharaoh will be happy with this on she's a real looker Miroku thought as he took kagome to the castle

at the castle

"Umm…uhh pharaoh" Miroku asked nervously

"What is it?"

"We uh we have the priestess you were looking for"

"Uhh really so soon uh bring her in" the pharaoh replied dumbfounded. Miroku brought her in the pharaoh was quiet amazed by how beautiful she was. He placed her on his bed because she was still unconisenus

Chpt 3

Kagome woke up a little bit after the pharaoh left.

"Ugh my head is killing me and I feel so weak where am I?" she said a little to loud

"Your in the pharaohs room when Miroku brought you here you where asleep" a woman spoke at the door. Kagome turned around to see a demon slayer with a little demon cat with two tails.

"Why am I here where are the children I was looking after are they hurt?" all these thoughts ran through her head_ are they okay are they cold and hungry...are they scared_

"No need to worry those 3 children are playing in the court yards they seemed pretty worried that you fainted by the way my names Sango"

"Kagome, can I see the children please?"

"Sure let me show the way" Sango showed kagome all around the castle. She was quiet amazed by what she saw preasuse jewels, beautiful decorations, even the throne room. Then she got outside. The outside was filled with a beautiful garden filled with flowers and a stream.

"Miss Kagome!" rin, shippo, and sota said and ran up to her.

"Rin are you hurt at all" kagome asked with worry in her voice.

"No im fine thanks to you, what did you do back there?"

"I…I don't remember really all I remember was the ox heading your way then the rest is all a blur."

"Hey your finally awake priestess" Miroku said coming out of the palace doors.

"Huh…hey wait a minute im no priestess im merely a village woman who takes care of orphans." Kagome said

"Ah but not from what I saw when that ox was about to hit that little girl over there you put up a barrier, only priestesses can do that"

"Well than can you at lest call me kagome not priestess"

"Very well kagome I came out here to tell you that the pharaoh has requested your presence."

"Uh okay" she said as she followed Miroku to the pharaoh's thorn room

"Umm lady" rin asked

"Yes" Sango said

"What's going to happen to Miss Kagome?"

"Oh nothing nothing at all"

"Okay"


	2. meeting

Hi ppl srry I've hadn't been on for awhile been to busy anyway here's chpt 2 yay

"Pharaoh you wanted to see me?" kagome asked as she entered the throne room.

"Yes kagome do you know of your powers" inuyasha asked

"You mean that barrier I made when the ox almost hit rin?"

"Yes the only kind of people who can do that are priestess" he said walked over to look out ((it's kind of like a window but with no window))

"So what you're saying is im a priestess" she said with uneasiness in her eyes

"Yes and im in need of a priestess to put vengeful souls to rest"

"Vengeful spirits?" she looked at him with curiosity

"it's because of on accident that happened during the pyramid building. 10 people died in that accident and I fear that there spirits will bring a plague on this village" he said with his bangs covering his. He felt a hand on his shoulder it was kagome.

"so I have to put these spirits to rest huh? Okay show me how pharaoh."

"please call me inuyasha" he said

"alright 'inuyasha' when do I start?"

"tommarow"

okay that's it for chpt 2 srry its so short well bye


End file.
